Ruge, U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,751, (FIG. 11) suggests a load cell having "two or more load-weighing legs" connecting a central load-carrying member to a peripheral member, with electrical strain gages provided inside apertures in the legs.
Pien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,178, shows a similar load cell with radial legs connecting a central load receiving portion to an outer load supporting portion. The legs are separated by apertures in the configuration of two overlapping cylindrical holes.